Kama Sutra of the Force: Episode V
by The Pug Addict
Summary: Tazaar was like an angel sent by Vader. She had given Kylo Ren the things he desired most. However, you only get what you give. And what you see is not always what you get... (Takes place after KSOTF Episode IV and jumps to during Episode III. Mostly occurs before the events of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Rated M for language, violence, nudity and sexual content.)
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, violence, nudity and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

A month had passed since the visit to Noctem. During that time, Kylo Ren returned to the First Order with the three new pupils, the "payments" of the queen to the Supreme Leader. Once brought before Snoke, each male was analyzed vigilantly, despite Ren's initial observations or Tazaar's claims. The old master was serious about the quality of the pupils themselves over any fighting experience they had. After all, the most beautiful of crafts could only be made with nothing but the finest of materials. Snoke very quickly came to his conclusions about these men, too. A little rough around the edges, but workable, he decided. Henceforth, the Sith opened their doors to the vampires. The Dark Renaissance had begun. The galaxy was no longer desolate. Once again, they belonged _somewhere_.

Meanwhile, rumors plagued the galaxy, and it was not long before they reached Noctemian ears. Luke Skywalker, the Jedi of legend, was missing. The second they heard, the Sangramorias could already name someone eagerly searching for that old man, most likely. And so, the ladies insisted that this "someone" let them accompany him in his affair. In the event that he encounter Skywalker, or any major foe for that matter, he would certainly need them at his side should he need to "re- _vamp_ " his newfound power. He would need to recharge to keep it, regardless.

Very soon, Ren returned to Noctem to take the sisters to Starkiller Base. Tazaar had trusted the Prime Minister to keep watch over their planet during her absence, although this could not ease her stress about leaving (and very few things could ever stress her to begin with). She would not have Rousfan near her while she was at the First Order base; he was to remain on Noctem to guard the Prime Minister. It was not the fear of spiteful subjects abusing Rousfan due to his race; he was already feared for his "monstrous capabilities" alone. Rather, the physical absence was bothering her. She tried her best not to show it when she boarded the ship on Noctem, but witnessing the manner in which she embraced her bodyguard before entering and noticing the immediate, unusual silence afterwards made Kylo Ren see otherwise. Nevertheless, he said nothing to Tazaar about it. He knew why.

"What race is he?" he asked her instead while walking next to her on the boarding ramp.

She replied, "He's a lycan."

From then onward, throughout the trip to Starkiller, she said nothing more.

~ooo~

Snoke was aware of the royal family's stay amongst the First Order. In addition, sensing a peculiar force planted in his apprentice revealed the exchange between Ren and the vampires. Although he did not mind any of this, some boundaries needed to be established. The Sangramorias' aid, first off, was not substitute any training. The second point he made was far more important, though. "You may be royals, but you have no subjects here," he would clarify. "So long as you are with us, you place yourselves under my authority and my pupil's. Listen and obey us."

No Sangramoria would have taken so kindly to this request. It was repulsive to submit to mere foreigners, let alone a mortal. On the other hand, they dared not disrespect their powerful new allies. Although reluctant to take orders from "a crusty old fart and his filthy human pet," Giazem chose to comply.

Tazaar, however, immediately accepted the rules. No big deal. If she ever wanted, she could find her way around them. She always did.

~ooo~

Another shot was delivered by the training droid. A thrash of red light deflected the beam and sent it blasting the wall, leaving a trail of sparks and smoke where it hit.

With a hiss, the red stream of light came down upon the little floating droid. With great agility did the robot zip to the side and miss the swipe by a half inch.

Kylo Ren cussed under his breath, but not loud enough for his helmet to project it. Relentlessly he continued to slash at the droid, moving more vigorously due to his rising frustration. He had been inside the training chamber doing this exercise for almost an hour. Despite his efforts, he was seeing no significant improvement today. At least, not as much as he anticipated.

In fact, this plateau in his skills had been going on for quite a while. When he saw no immediate results after the "exchange," he chose to give it some time, in case there was some sort of incubation period that Tazaar had not mentioned. But days had turned to weeks. Strength, agility, stealth, sharpness—everything was still at predictable level. The only thing that grew inside of Ren was impatience. Had he missed something? Was there a specific method? Was their power ineffective on him?

While the young man took out his frustrations on the droid, the vampires sat and observed him from the other side of the giant glass panel in the wall. Whenever they were not watching him, the girls would converse with one another about their opinions of the First Order members. In their discussions, not a single soul was safe from becoming a topic. So far, they mentioned nearly everyone they encountered, including Captain Phasma and General Hux.

The current victim of their words was the mysterious new radar technician, a human who called himself Matt.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was a pedophile," Giazem said.

"Well, that would explain the glasses."

"You want to know what I think is weird about him?"

"Hmm?"

"His smell… Haven't you noticed?"

Tazaar looked puzzled. "Are we talking about the smell of crackers in that hilariously awful-looking hair of his? I'll have to be honest…. I think that's a sign he's a little special."

Giazem scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No, bitch. Think of who he smells like," she replied. "How about, oh, I don't know…. _Someone we know_?" Her red orbs were motioning to the other side of the glass panel.

The queen's face lit up. "Oh, yeeeaaaah~….. Oh my goodness, _he does_ smell a lot like him…"

"Speaking of,… what about Kylo Ren?"

Tazaar's eyes turned to her sister. She grinned wider. "First, tell me what _you_ think about him, Giazem."

The princess shrugged and stayed quiet for a few seconds, as if thinking of something to say. "I think he's ugly," she blurted snobbishly.

"Really?" the queen chuckled. "And how so?"

"His face. I really don't like his nose. No wonder he always wears that helmet all the time. If any of his subordinates saw what he really looked like, _no one_ would take him seriously."

Tazaar only shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Giazem scrunched her dark brows. "What do _you_ think about him, sister?"

Before the older vampire could answer, she was startled by a loud slash and zap from the other side of the glass panel, followed by furious swearing. It was not long before the door to the other side slid open and unleashed the tantrum-driven commander into their presence. Despite the fearsome black figure storming up to the girls, neither of them looked afraid. In fact, Tazaar was greeting him with her usual serene countenance. "Done training for the day?" she asked him casually.

Ren paused. The inhuman metal face of his helmet was directed at the queen. A dark cloud of hostility had fallen over him, deepening his warped voice. "... It's not working..."

Tazaar frowned. "What's not working?"

"Your power," he answered darkly. "You told me my body would achieve its greatest. I've suffered _weeks_ without improvement. Either I've reached my full potential and am simply pitiful, or your abilities are not as glorious as you claim." By the lowering of his voice, it was apparent that he was on the verge of spitting accusations of deception into her face. As much as he indubitably trusted this girl, he was beginning to feel otherwise.

The dark-haired lady laughed. "Kylo Ren, we haven't even turned your power on yet. That's why."

"… Come again?"

"It's not something you can unleash on your own," explained Giazem. "We actually have to activate your power for you when you need it."

"That's stupid," complained Ren. "Would it not be convenient to make it automatic?"

"Well, that _would_ be very nice," said Tazaar, "but first off, it takes quite a bit of concentration to become someone else's miracle steroid. That's just how the Force works. Second of all, our powers _really_ aren't meant for prolonged use on a human body. Using it too long would get… pretty messy for you. Let's just put it that way…"

"Specify," he demanded.

"You can use your power for as long as your little heart desires…. before it stops beating from an attack."

"Hmmmh…"

"So, for your safety—and for our sanity—it's best we only turn it on when you need it. No big deal, though. Just ask for it, we'll give it to you, and we'll turn it off when you're not using it. Simple as that."

Ren stayed silent to ponder. Her explanation seemed logical enough. Although irritated that she had not explained these points earlier, his frustration was beginning to wane knowing that their exchange may not be a failure after all. Still, a fragment of his skepticism remained.

"Tell you what. Would you like to test it out now, Kylo Ren?" offered Tazaar in a perky tone. "To see how it works? What it feels like?"

Perhaps she really was a woman of her word. It was worth one last attempt, Ren figured. Besides, it was best to practice with it before using it in real battle, just so he knew what to do. "Very well," he answered. "Instructions?"

"Just go back into the training chamber, dear," Tazaar said, waving her hand. "Tell us when you're ready, and we'll do it."

"Any side effects?"

"You may feel tingly and light-headed at first, but that will go away."

"And when it happens,… what do I do?"

The queen pursed her lips briefly. "Oh. Just… do as you normally would."

Without another word, the commander slowly turned from them and started towards the doorway. Knowing that the revelation of the power was at hand, anticipation seeped from his core and leaked out to his limbs. Masked by his helmet, his face was slapped by a blast of heat. Hidden by his black gloves, his palms were throbbing and sweating. Beneath the flowing black drapes of his surcoat, his knees felt weaker. He was not sure if his sudden adrenaline rush was the spawn of excitement for champion power or the stab of fear for ultimate disappointment. Perhaps it was the collision of both feelings.

Ren re-entered the training chamber, and the door sealed itself shut behind him. As he stepped into the dead center of the room, he glanced over to the glass panel. Radiating from behind its mirror-like shimmer, two pairs of crimson eyes returned his stare with their fullest awareness. Ren's eyes locked with Tazaar's in particular. Even if they were a bit difficult to see, he could always tell them apart from her sister's. They seemed to be engaging with him yet again like always, and as if she were reading his swelling emotions, she had given him an assuring nod of the head. This did not diminish his anxiety, but it reminded him that he could not back out now. If he wanted this power—no, if he wanted to _succeed_ —he had to run the risks. He had to trust her. No exceptions.

The man stood and faced them. After clamping his lightsaber back to his belt, he kept his hands to his sides. The girls looked at him quietly, waiting for his command. Both were sitting straight and still like stone. Without a doubt were they prepared.

Their focus made his heart thump wild. His fingers twiddled and intertwined, restrained by his tight gloves. His extremities throbbed so hard that he feared his veins erupting and bleeding. _Do it. Get it over with_ , his body cried to him, tortured by the anxious burn. Any possible outcome could be just seconds away now. Any side effects could be seconds away. Any failure or incompatibility could be just seconds away. Worst yet, any unforeseen harm or anguish could be seconds away.

The dream could be just seconds away.

Abruptly, desire washed away fear. There it was. His lovely gift. The key to his dreams. That precious, coveted energy was right there within them, right now.

And they were about to hand it to him.

Before he could change his mind, the command escaped his lips. "I'm ready."

A pause of silence.

Nothing.

Then, it began.

It felt like loud, violent music blasting in his body. The vibration immediately assaulted every nerve and muscle. It shook Kylo Ren like a hurricane and forced him to shout. His knees almost gave beneath him, but he caught his balance.

 _Holy Shit._

The continuous vibration broke up gradually into waves, pulsating from his heart into his extremities. The throbbing organ was working so viciously that he could almost hear his own heartbeat like it was a dark, suspenseful tune. In the midst of the chaos in his chest were his desperately working lungs, forcing air in and out of him to the point where he became light-headed. Starting from his fingers and toes to the center of him, he became tingly and numb. Essentially, he was as vitalized as a man who overdosed on energy drugs. Had he not known this body mayhem to be caused by force-sensitive vampires, he would have thought this was a panic attack.

"Oh gods, what's happening to me?!" he shouted.

No response. He probably could not hear them anyways over the sounds of his heart and hyperventilation. Kylo Ren shut his eyes and panted. He did not know how much longer he could handle this without fainting. The energy unleashed was a monster on the loose inside of him. Its rage was so mighty on that youthful human body of his. Helplessly did he arch back, desperate to keep himself from falling, yet he was somehow trying to tolerate. His panting turned to grunts, growing louder and louder until they turned to whining. He was seeing red. He simply wanted to keel over if this did not stop. One last time, he cried out. His eyes shot open.

"OH, _FUCK_!"

From that point onward, every second was an answer to his cries. His breathing slowed and deepened, bringing his oxygen slowly back to normal. Consequently, his cries and grunts ceased, transforming into hefty exhales projecting through his helmet. Although the heartbeat returned to normal, he could still hear it rather vividly, especially since his breaths were growing calm and smooth. In addition, the tingling, numbness and dizziness slowly faded away, leaving his mind and senses clear—perhaps a little clearer than they were before. The trembling stopped, too, but as Kylo Ren regained control of his movements, the hum of energy remained.

The previous state of anxiety had diminished. Now, all that remained was the feeling of life surging and trickling through him. Curious to see the results of his brief turmoil, Ren closed his eyes softly to focus on the Force within him.

The foreign energy. It was intermingled with his own, still. From examining his body further did Kylo Ren discover the sense of being… unlocked.

Unchained.

Unleashed.

Free.

 _Powerful._

A telepathic voice was projected into his head. " _How do you feel, Kylo Ren_?"

From its soft tone, he could tell that it was Tazaar's message. He responded to her in the same manner. " _I feel… okay_ ," he communicated.

Giazem was apparently in on this telepathic conversation. " _Why are you two using the Force to talk_?" she loutishly projected. " _We're literally in the same room together._ _We have vocal cords, you know_."

" _The glass is sound proof_ ," replied Tazaar.

" _There's a microphone in the wall_ …"

Tazaar sighed. " _Whatever_ ," she replied. Her attention turned back to Ren. " _Anyways, your power is on right now, Kylo Ren. Try it out_."

" _And hurry this up_ ," Giazem demanded. " _I'm tired_."

" _That's no way to speak to the commander, sister_."

The telepathic messages disappeared. While the sisters continued their work, Ren looked over at the droid he struggled with earlier. It was now inactive and resting on the floor, its little red blaster for an eye retracted into its spherical body. Gazing at that thing reminded him of the frustration burning inside of him just a few minutes ago. Oh, how the sight of that mere, simple robot had provoked him…

 _Little shit_. This time, he would get even. Slipping his lightsaber off his belt, he walked over to the control panel on the wall. His training session was still displayed on the screen but was currently left on pause. He looked to the right of the screen and located the "resume" button. With zeal, he slapped the large red button so hard that he nearly broke the screen.

A loud bell sounded throughout the training chamber. Behind the knight, the training droid hummed loudly. While its lights flashed red, it swiftly ascended back into the air and whipped out its mini blaster.

By the time it was prepared to continue, Kylo Ren had already gotten back into stance, glaring at the droid. His lightsaber turned on with a hiss and flicked out its fiery red glow. His vision had tunneled on the little robot.

With every passing second, he became like a nexu staring at its prey. His senses were aroused. They magnified. They sharpened almost a hundred-fold on the object. Its movement, its heat, its sound, its functioning—somehow, he could just feel _everything_.

He would make that droid his bitch.

A laser was firing his way.

Not even close. Ren dodged it like time was slowing down to a snail's pace. The beam had only stimulated his present aggression. He dashed towards the droid, growling like an animal.

Such power in his thighs now. They made him an arrow, cutting through air.

The droid shot another bolt at the charging man, only to miss again. As it sensed his alarming speed, the robot prepared to zip out of his way.

It was too late.

His hot blade slid through air like it was oil.

Like claws ripping through flesh, it slashed through wire and metal. Sparks flew to the walls and floor like a blood splatter.

Amongst the sparks, the droid crashed to the floor in two symmetrical slices. The edges were still hot and glowing where the lightsaber had sliced through. Painful robotic whaling projected from the severed droid and then died down. Nevertheless, sparks were still spurting from its wires.

Not enough carnage.

He ferociously snatched up a half of the droid. With inhuman strength, the piece was catapulted through the air at the bare wall. The sheer, brutal force of the collision emitted a loud, violent shatter full of flying pieces and sparks.

Ren did nothing but smile at the slaughtered, bionic mess decorating the chamber. Such beautiful artwork. What a high!

 _His true power_ … It ran so wild and free throughout his flesh now. This was him. Oh, this was who he _really was_ , hidden inside for too long. He had to let it out and show it. Himself. The truth. It had to be shown to everyone. To the Order, to Snoke, to his allies, to his enemies, to the galaxy. _To his enemies._

This was him. He was a raging black beast.

And upon the Light Side, the Dark Side would unleash him.

~ooo~

On Starkiller, the clocks struck nine in the evening. Many of the military personnel were winding down, except for those assigned to the evening shifts. Even then, there was not much to do besides things like keeping watch, reviewing information and going over updates. In other words, preparing for the next day. The next little step to glory. As many predictions and dates as the superiors formulated, and as much as they could remain prepared for every situation imaginable, no one could every truly know what that next day would bring. For that matter, they could never guarantee whether that next day would include some major victory. Likewise, they could never perfectly predict a horrid defeat.

Kylo Ren had just finished his customary nighttime meeting with General Hux. Although the meeting consisted of a discussion about a mild setback in plans, the commander had only acted a little irritated but returned to indifference. Because of his demeanor, the meeting had thrown the ginger off. For him, it was _very_ far from normal. Typically, such information would have triggered threats full of consequences for not correcting issues. Or worse, a massive, furious typhoon of beating walls and slicing every table, panel and inanimate object within a close radius. Instead, the news had only been returned with a mere sigh, then a command.

When Hux walked out of the meeting, he thought about the commander's behavior a little more. It soon occurred to him that he was acting odd all day to begin with. In particular, Hux thought, the Sith was in a better mood than normal.

For once, he appeared… optimistic.

~ooo~

Ren had been eagerly looking forward to a shower all evening. He had already taken one this morning after his training session, but he always felt like having a second shower at night. Even though he always felt comfortable wearing his helmet and heavy black robes every day all day, wearing them for so long would make him sweat buckets, so taking the second shower was really not an option. In fact, his shower was the only 10 minutes of the day where he had a chance for something he always needed most— relief. After all, he could only keep up being brutal for so long before he crashed. He was only human. Tonight, however, he thought of this instead as his reward to himself.

Ren set his helmet on the table. Every article of clothing dropped to the floor while he undressed. Grabbing a large white towel and tying it around his waist, he proceeded into his bathroom, where the walk-in shower awaited in the corner. He set his towel off to the side and opened the glass door, walking in and shutting it behind him.

The steaming hot water was liquid serenity for his skin. Shutting his eyes, he embraced it as it trickled through his raven hair and clung to his body all the way down.

He opened his eyes and reached for a bottle of body wash and squeezed some of the gel into his hand, then lathered it. Once a white foam formed, he started by smoothing it over his bare shoulders, chest and arms. Flashing back to how he smashed a training droid with his bare strength earlier, he was lathering his arms rather passionately. How could he forget the feeling of the beautiful power running through them earlier?

Then he started to lather his neck. He rubbed generously and then paused after he touched two marks on the side of his neck. The scars were faint and little, but they were bumpy and thus easy to notice whenever he rubbed that spot. They had been there for about a month now, so he was used to it.

Still, they were reminders of that night with Tazaar. That night he would maybe remember forever. He was perfectly fine with that, though. Since this morning, he had not regretted his decision.

Suddenly, his mind wandered to what happened those last few minutes before passing out during the seal of their "bond." He had been meaning to ask her about it, but embarrassment rendered him hesitant on this. The question was, did it actually happen to begin with? Feeling so carried away by passion. Committing something so obscene. It all seemed so surreal.

Still, whatever it was, it felt beautiful. So beautiful that he had been trying to recreate it for the past month, every day, either before bed or during his shower time. Just from being reminded of it, and from being aware of where he currently was, right now was the perfect time to redo that attempt.

Oh, when he did it, though...

That beautiful music that played in his body...

Today, he deserved it. _So much_.

He squirted some more body wash into his hands and worked it into a lather. A little more sensually this time, he caressed his torso with the foam, working his way down ever so slowly, just savoring in the moment before they reached the lowest point.

~ooo~

The clock on his nightstand showed 10:00PM in red square numbers. His usual bedtime.

He was sitting on his bed, staring blankly across the room. On the other side of his bedroom, his black mask sat on the table, staring at him likewise.

 _So, that's what they always get to see_ …

Suddenly, loud knocking. Ren withdrew his gaze and let out an irritated groan. Who could possibly want to speak to him at such an hour? Was Hux coming over to ask to borrow his toothpaste again? The maids never did a good job replacing toiletries. Perhaps he would have to chew them out for it in the morning. "Come in," he ordered.

He watched his door open.

There, two scarlet orbs, glossed with allure, caught Kylo Ren with their gaze.

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED….))_


	2. Chapter 2

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, violence, nudity and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

Tazaar shut the door behind her. "Going to bed so soon?" she asked the knight whom she eyed with slight surprise.

Seeing the female enter into his room had caught Ren off guard. Noticing her irises slightly lower from his, he could tell her attention was being drawn to his plain t-shirt and sweatpants. For this, his face started to feel warm with insecurity, mixed with slight frustration. The Sith was never quite comfortable being seen without his black uniform or helmet—except by the Supreme Leader, and maybe Hux, depending on the situation. Showing his face to the queen was one thing, but he was somewhat used to it by now. He had even brought himself to excuse her for having seen him shirtless before, since that situation was necessary. At thisinstance, however, not only was she catching him at his worst, there was simply _no need_ for her to be looking at him like this, so he believed. Her royalty was no excuse for it, either. They were not on Noctem, this was not her domain, and he was not her subject. How dare she—how dare _anyone_ visit Kylo Ren in his quarters, without warning, at this hour, when he looked his least frightening? His least… _powerful_?

Tazaar walked in leisurely, turning her eyes to the clock. "Hmmh… Not sure how you or your men adjust to space travel, going from planet-to-planet all the time," she pondered. "It would mess up your sleep schedule, wouldn't it? Then again, you'd probably get used to it after a while."

"Unless I get unexpected visitors at unreasonable hours," he droned, narrowing his eyes at her.

Seeming to take the hint, Tazaar faced the irritated man. Instead of looking sheepish, her expression only brightened. "Oh, don't worry. Right now is a perfect hour."

"For what, exactly?" he asked in disagreement.

"For you, bedtime. For me, dinnertime."

Seriously? She was bothering him right now just for his blood? Ren scoffed. "Then don't disturb me. Go feed on another prisoner," he retorted.

She frowned. "No, no, you don't understand. I need it from _you_. It's been almost a month, Kylo Ren. You need to recharge, remember?"

"But why _right now_?"

"It's better to do it when you're winding down a little."

Ren slightly raised his voice. "Still, you should have set an appointment with me, Tazaar. You know the rules. No one is allowed to visit me without permission from General Hux."

Remaining unaffected by his anger, she cocked a brow. "Ummm, let's be honest," she chuckled like at something absurd. "I don't think telling your general, 'Hey, I want to suck your commander's blood' would fly so well."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. She had a point. Hux could never let anyone see Ren without good reasons, and blood drinking certainly was not on that list. "Could you tell him something more legitimate then?" he asked. He was not even sure if there was a good answer to that question. What excuse could a girl make to see the commander late at night, without the whole situation looking so shady?

Tazaar grinned. "Well, I could warp that a little and say, 'Hey, I want to suck on your commander.' He'd believe it, but then I would sound desperate. Plus, he would get a little jealous."

Ren glared. "Oh, don't you _ever_ …"

"I'm only kidding, Kylo Ren," she laughed, flashing her fangs as she walked towards him.

Ren only watched her indifferently and let out a small huff. His gaze started to soften as he fell distracted by her black silk robe. Unlike Ren, Tazaar seemed to keep herself presentable at all times, even when she dressed more laid-back. Right now was just a perfect example of this—her robe made her look so sleek compared to him. The shimmering fabric and detailed embroidery were elegant enough to satisfy an impeccable taste. Moreover, it fitted loosely on her body, yet the shine was neatly highlighting some of the finer aspects of her figure, most notably her breasts.

And meanwhile, here was Kylo Ren, in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. A plain potato. Then again, it was much harder to look intimidating than to look attractive. Apparently, the dark knight and the queen had remarkably contrasting styles—whereas he dressed to terrify, she dressed to appeal.

"Anyways, my apologies," she said, sitting neatly beside him on the bed. "I mean no disrespect. I thought just for tonight, coming to you privately was the best thing."

"How come you didn't bring your sister?" he questioned. "Doesn't she have to feed, too?"

She frowned. "She does, but… bringing her is kind of risky."

"Why?"

"When I'm drinking, I know when to stop so I don't kill someone." Tazaar ran her fingers through her hair and scooted closer to him, folding her legs up next to her body. "My _sister_ , on the other hand… Let's just say blood gets her a little too excited… For that, she doesn't have much self-control. She'll drink like she's drinking for seven. I can't remember the last time any mortal gave her blood and lived."

"Then, what will you do?"

"Simple. When I'm done, I take some with me to give to her." As she said this, she slipped something out of her pocket and held it out to Ren.

"What is that thing?" he asked, blankly staring down at the object. In her hand was an unusual cylindrical instrument with a glass chamber. By its design, however, he could deduce that the instrument was meant to extract and to contain blood, much like a cross between a large syringe and a water canteen.

"We call them blood banks," said Tazaar. "A really nice way to take food on the go. They come pretty handy if you need a fast, clean way to get blood."

Ren kept staring at the object until she suddenly withdrew it and placed it down on the floor beside the bed. When she did so, he looked away from her and let his gaze fall to the floor.

"But _still~_ …."

He froze from the tune of mischief in her voice. The mattress and sheets shifted a little as she came closer.

"It's not as fun as the _natural_ way…."

A small hand cupped Ren's jaw, teasing his face her way.

"I like it straight from the source…"

Kylo Ren's face turned. Right now, every single hair was standing straight on the back of his neck. A chill struck his spine. His dark eyes kept emotionless. Amazingly, it was not the fear of her fangs that did this to him; he was perfectly comfortable with those by now. Rather, he was unnerved by the intimacy that preceded the sight of them—moves which he would probably never adjust to. The hand that guided his face was still on his jaw, a thumb rubbing his cheek as if done with desire. From literally a few inches away, thirsty red eyes were slowly caressing the human's face and neck with their lustful glimmer, and hot breath from her open mouth had ghosted over his lips. It was astounding how such benign, sensuous gestures could make him feel like a deer in the headlights. Other than withdrawing or freezing, he did not know how else to react to this kind of behavior.

He was not an expert with girls…

Oh shit, what was he thinking? What was he so nervous about? She acted just as flirty when she fed on him before. After all, she was a vampire; she absolutely loved blood like how human girls craved chocolate. And blood was the _only_ thing she wanted at the moment, right?

"You sure you don't want to use the blood bank?" he murmured to the girl.

Tazaar giggled softy. "Oh, don't be so silly," she whispered, shaking her head. Her fingers slowly made their way from his jawline, sliding down his neck, leaving goosebumps in their trails. With a wide grin, she cocked her head and breathed, "Last time, _you_ enjoyed it, too... Remember?"

 _Last time…._

Not a sound came out of Ren except for a large, nervous gulp. His cheeks heated up, for he knew exactly what Tazaar was referring to. Obviously, she was aware of that unusual little "climax" at the end of their first session. Oh, dammit, why did she have to bring it up? Better yet, why did he have to embarrass himself like that? What made him lose his senses that night? _Fucking idiot_ , he told himself. _Fucking pervert._ He subconsciously opened his mouth, ready to spurt out a hasty explanation.

Before he could say anything, Tazaar frowned and spoke. "Ashamed of it?" she asked softly. Her hand slowly withdrew from him and returned to her lap.

"T-Tazaar… I—"

"Why so ashamed?"

"…"

She smirked again. "Don't be."

Kylo Ren stayed quiet. _What do you mean? I jerked myself off in front of you, woman_ , he exclaimed in his head.

Tazaar chuckled. "Kylo Ren, it's fine... Fetishes are common. Everyone has them."

Ren shifted from embarrassment to bewilderment. His mind went blank for a moment before re-processing her attitude. Were such words really coming from the mouth of a civilized noble right now? Ren was so used to seeing the prudish nature of aristocracy. Any ordinary one would have been so brutally insulted by that sort of vulgarity, or worse, would have been pleased to have his head for it. This lady, on the other hand… He already knew she was out of the ordinary, but he never imagined her to be _this_ unorthodox. He had gratified himself in front of her, and she was perfectly okay with it? "H-how…. Were you not disgusted by that?" he stuttered.

The female only kept smiling. "Why would I be?" she said, arching a brow. "I mean, come on. You're a living thing like everyone else."

"S-so?..."

"So, like it or not, you're sexual. It's not a secret."

Ren cocked a brow. "Yeah, but… it's… not something to just show off, though," he mumbled.

"Since it was in front of me, there's no need to worry," she commented. "Unlike some ungrateful people, I'm _very_ appreciative of the body and its physical gifts."

He sat up straight, and his dark brows furrowed. "Urges? How can they possibly be gifts? They're more like distractions, if anything." _Or things to take care of when you're bored…_

This time, the vampire cocked up her chin and released even more delighted laughter. Ren stared at her curiously, wondering if she somehow thought he was joking. Either that, or she was laughing at something much more embarrassing—his apparent lack of inexperience. When she finally calmed down, she let out a sigh and shook her head. "Oh, Kylo Ren," she breathed, "You silly boy." Her eyes fluttered open, and she faced him again.

 _Silly boy?_ He was anything but silly. He shot a more serious stare at her, but this only lasted for a few seconds before his eyes widened. Like always, her gaze into his eyes was so intense he thought he could read her mind without any use of the Force. Right now, the Sith thought he was peering into crimson eyes, darkened by dilating pupils, riddled with mischief and a hint of something else. Maybe, passion?

Then, with a sweet smile adorned by fangs, her mood seemed to darken gradually. It drenched the atmosphere around them like a mist of fine perfume. "You have no idea, do you?" she murmured.

"I…"

The Sith could not speak any further. A sudden force against his chest had stalled his words with a grunt. Within seconds, the abrupt force had pushed him onto his back and swept up his long legs, throwing him into a flat position on his bed. The sudden bodily hijack had thrown him into a state of shock. As much as he tried to squirm, the seizure had only grown as tight as bonds over his limbs and torso. Then, with the small window of time he had to think, he realized that this was Force manipulation. He was about to fight against the restraint until his focus was broken by a drop of weight upon his hips and shoulders. With that, the body control quickly diminished, giving Ren the opportunity to throw the physical weight off him. He did not take it, however. Ruby eyes hovering above were compelling him to keep still.

Thus, Kylo Ren laid himself steady, chest rising and falling profoundly, flummoxed by a face shadowed by something hardly ever expressed to him before. Frankly, it was a shadow he hoped he would never see when alone with a female. As flattering and arousing as it was, he had no clue how to respond to it. If he wanted to retain his dark, masculine facade, making the right move was _beyond_ critical. It was the dreadful air that blew dark, antisocial disguises off the naïve and awkward, the keen-eyed hunter that spotted the men from the herd and shot down the boys. Out of all the experience he had with demonstrating authority, never was he prepared for private situations with sexuality and women. The horrifying Kylo Ren's little secret "flaw." Oh, why did he have to be so damn innocent?

He could tell that Tazaar just _knew_ , and he prayed that she would not say it aloud.

"Don't worry," she exhaled. "Everyone begins somewhere, and it's _never_ too late to begin. And don't label yourself, either… That label is abstract. It's not written anywhere on your body."

Thank gods. She did not say it. Not straight up, at least. What she told Ren instead had given him a little more relief, too.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren thought twice about what she said and what was really going on.

The way she held him down.

The softness of her voice.

That thirst in her eyes.

And it was not for blood.

She wanted…

His heart went crazy in his chest. His skin burned with a hot blush.

 _Holy shit._

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED…))_


	3. Chapter 3

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, violence, nudity and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

 _Holy shit._

The chance of a lifetime. What men cried, screamed and killed for, now thrown straight into his face.

He was probably supposed to be cheering with joy right now, but he was not. Such boldness! If just anyone had done this to Kylo Ren, he would have surely flung that audacious being off him and exerted his authority with a storm of red-hot fury. How dare someone surprise him with a situation he could not handle?

Right now, though, he was feeling more overwhelmed than threatened. Although he was expected to keep a bit of a leash on her, Tazaar was a special case, and not just because she was unaffected by his inexperience or was from a high status. Out of all people, this was an ally—no, an _acquaintance_ who gained his trust and esteemed him, maybe on a more personal level than anyone else had. Not to mention, she had immeasurable influence over his personal goals, thanks to their "contract." In this case, he had to tread carefully, just for once, but it honestly made this situation even worse.

Damn her for being so forward. Obviously, vampires were never told not to play with their food. Did he even like this girl to begin with? He never really thought about it, but that was probably important to know. He thought Tazaar was very pretty, but…

His focus was shattered. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. His heart nearly exploded out of his chest.

Oh, fuck, what was he supposed to do right now?

She giggled like a playful adolescent girl, the sound of her breaths mellowing and sweetening the spicy, dark atmosphere created by her flagrant desire. Fine hands edged over his broad shoulders until they tantalized the base of his neck. Slowly, they stroked along his throat, but they paused when he stopped breathing to swallow deep. In response, they stayed right where they were, thumbs fondling his adam's apple in an array of delight, easily gliding over the skin using the dewy overlay of sweat. Soon her hands curved around his neck, as if she was about to choke him. Instead, they moved up and down generously into a full-blown massage, occasionally slipping beneath his neck to caress his nape, teasing the base of his hairline.

Still not sure what to do, or if he was really supposed to do anything right now, Ren decided to let her continue playing. The sensations prompted his head to tip backward, his mouth opening a little, brown eyes still fixated on her event though his eyelids were drooping. At first, he hated that she had the upper hand, since it somewhat made him feel less like a man. Unlike him though, she definitely knew what she was doing. Her skill on his nerves was slightly calming him down. In fact, it felt pretty nice to be worked on this way. Perhaps it was best not to doubt her.

"Do you remember how you felt when you did that to yourself?" she dripped.

When he did that to himself.

"I felt…" He paused and licked his lips. Naturally, he felt odd saying what he thought aloud. Kylo Ren was not so good at talking about feelings, after all. While staring up at her like a guilty boy, he searched for another word to use. "Different," he simply murmured.

Different was such an understatement.

Tazaar looked down and tittered quietly. His words were so innocent, yet she smiled like he told her something dirty. Eyelashes fluttering a bit, she gazed into his pupils prettily, connecting with Ren so intensely that she could probably just see his thoughts, feel them, taste them, lick, suck and take a bite out of them. Now, her hands slid up to his head and rounded over his long jaw. One hand affectionately petted his cheek while she maintained her glittery, hungry stare. Talking to him in a hushed tone, she continued, "When you felt…'different,'… did you have any idea you could make that feeling so much more _intense_?"

Ren bit his lip. Being reminded of feeling "different" was quite an interesting thought. She was clearly far from modest, but perhaps she had a point—out of all the things that made him a villain, what if this feeling was not one of them? To Jedi, it would practically make him a demon, but he was a Sith now. He did not care about those old teachings that once shoved chastity down his innocent young throat. Even then, there was nothing else he could think of that made him feel this good and did not involve obliterating anything (or anyone). So, why would this lovely emotion disgust anyone, especially if it did not hurt anyone? All he really did was touch himself. What was so harmful or dangerous about it? What was so ugly about something so beautiful?

So, fantastic?

So perfect?

So filling?

Frankly, the thought of feeling "different" was turning him on right now.

"Do you have any idea how blessed you are to have that?" asked Tazaar. Her face lowered to his while she laid the rest of her small body neatly on top of his in a cat-like fashion. Nevertheless, she kept her legs spread so she could secure her hips against his.

The Sith made a faint noise as he kept on staring into the eyes of his potential partner. She had better be careful right there.

Right now, her face was turning a little more serious, the air between their faces growing thicker and flavorful with her mood. Her eyelids drooped a little, and her moon-glossed lips parted softly when she scanned his face up and down. "Do you have any idea how powerful it makes you?"

Powerful.

"Powerful" did not perfectly describe how he felt. Still, it was much better than using the word "different." If mastering this feeling would make him powerful, then by all means, he was more than willing to explore it. No doubt, this first experience could make him feel a little more dominant than he anticipated. Did this girl have the skills to make him feel that way tonight? Could she give him that kind of high?

The warmth. He could feel it again.

Hands crept up his jaws and cradled his head, fingers trapping themselves in his nest of raven hair. Her head turned and then dipped to the side until her mouth lightly grazed against his ear. The tease of her breath seemed to make his body sink deeper into the bed. "Think of it as the Force, Kylo Ren," she mouthed in a manner similar to pillow talk. "It lets you do anything you want it to. I could go down the entire list, but for tonight, let's start with something I _really_ think you should know."

"I'm listening," murmured Ren. He could feel slender fingers massage his head. He shut his eyes and breathed deep. What a relief it was that he would actually learn something about these entrancing feelings. And, thank the gods, he would not have to suffer tonight from embarrassment. Now, without any worries, he was able to fixate on his senses, monitoring his body carefully in search of any of that beautiful "music" humming through his nerves again.

"You know how they always say that laughter is the best medicine?" she uttered. "Well, I've found that to be wrong… Feeling happy? That's nothing compared to what feeling 'different' can do... That little gift… Maybe it can't heal the physical things per say, but it's still an incredible miracle drug…"

No music. At least, not yet. He was carefully analyzing her words. A miracle drug for healing? But not for the physical things? What did she mean by that, and why would he have any use for it?

"Oh yes, you can doctor yourself up… You can heal wounds you never thought could heal… You could go through emotional hell, but at the end of the day, when you tap into that feeling—and with a warm body pressing against you—that's when the miracle happens… You feel like you've lived for the first time… You're a newborn all over again. A clean slate, a peaceful body again, no matter what you've been through… Fear? Anger? Sadness?... When you feel 'different,' that all goes down the drain…

"And, oh sweet lord, can you use it to cure your loneliness."

Ren's eyes opened.

"Forgive my nosey little senses," she whispered. "I just couldn't help it… I've sensed it from you lately… Every night… You poor thing…" One hand freed itself from beneath his head and explored down to his chest. "So lonely…. It's the worst at the end of the day… And then you're desperate to sleep, but you just can't…."

For a moment, he ignored his senses. His teeth gritted a little. _That's none of her business._

"Don't be afraid… I feel it too…"

Teeth stopped gritting.

"But that's okay when it happens," she added, "I know what to do…"

Now, she had his fullest attention.

" _That's_ why I came to you tonight… I want to show you…"

Ren blinked slowly as if falling into a trance. Her trickling voice. She captured each thought with her every word. In the undertones of seduction, there was so much comfort.

"Tonight, you don't have to feel lonely. Spare yourself the torture…"

Once more, pale lids shrouded dark eyes. Sleeping well for the first time in years would be lovely, if this could do it.

Moist lips and breaths wandered from his ear down to the neck. At the same time, her small hand traveled down his arm to meet with his palm. Very soon did her fingers wiggle between his much longer ones. An affectionate tease.

It was so faint, but there it was. The beautiful music began inside his body.

"You could have a really good night," were the words formed against his skin.

Another deep breath. The heat inside of him pooled within his torso. Yes, it was coming back to him now—that slow love song strumming peacefully to the beat inside his chest. The vibe traveled through his nerves and skin like a ripple of water. It moved the arm that was free, and without him consciously commanding it so, his hand found its way to her waist.

"Like how I can be the queen without the crown, you can still be Kylo Ren without the mask."

 _Kylo Ren without the mask._

"Oh, bloody hell…" She was just barely kissing his neck with her words now. "You can be Kylo Ren without anything on…"

With that, the sweet music swelled within his loins. He huffed.

"It's easy… I think you know how it goes…" Her other hand petted from his raven hair downward, then reached to grab the hand that was on her waist. Like the other hand, she intertwined her fingers with his, then pressed his hand down on the sheets. "You and me…. Together in bed… Totally naked and undone… Feeling warm as we press against each other… Touching each other…"

Gods, if she could touch him the way he touched himself.

A deep sigh. The pressure was building between their hips. She could probably feel it, but he did not care.

"And then, Kylo Ren… Then you slide yourself into me…"

 _Being inside of a woman_ —what he had never felt before. By the degree it was fabled to young men, he imagined that the beauty of intercourse would overshadow the sensations of masturbation by a hundred fold.

"We share in that sweet, sweet feeling together… And we move for as long as we want, as hard as we want it until our backs break and we shatter to pieces." The very last word transformed into a kiss on his shoulder.

Startled by the kiss, Ren shivered a bit. His eyes popped open, even though he was blinded by the wild energy flowing inside, awakening every inch of flesh, pumping fresh, glowing vigor into his most sensitive parts. His most precious, secret, vulnerable parts. Absorbed, he barely even noticed when her black, dilated pupils appeared within the dead center of his vision. Deep gazes were aligning, yet only one gaze was channeling electric passion. The other's passion was too sunken into his core to pour any of that vigor into the other—not through his eyes, that is.

"Lay with me tonight, Kylo Ren…"

That name on her tongue sounded like a sweet-nothing. So divine.

"Drown with me in passion… Breathe the sweet remedy deep into your lungs…

"Let your Dark Side overtake you,… and I will give you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination…

"Tonight, you will feel like a _real_ Sith Lord…"

A groan escaped his lips. Between their hips, flesh had been turned to steel. She was right. This feeling truly would make him powerful. Most notably, there was power in places that needed it.

Before he realized it, she had already sat up on him and had planted his hands on her hips. They remained there firmly, even as she released them to snake beneath his shirt. Meanwhile, his eyes widened with awe. He squirmed a little. The power seemed almost too much for his body. He was just dying to let it out of him, somehow, some way.

Then, an inkling inside him took over his hips. Briefly, he thrusted them upward.

She thrusted back.

He thrusted again.

Once more, she did the same.

Within seconds, he was grinding fluidly against her in a slow rhythm.

The feedback… It swirled his thoughts into a blurry mess, forcing his eyes to roll back and shut tight. As it intensified, it kept on calling for more and more work from him, every time. Never had he known it was possible to be so sensitive, even through fabric. He was about to become even more sensitive, however. He could feel small hands move to his protruding hipbones and then grab the waistband of his pants.

"Kylo Ren…"

Oh fuck, that name. He just wanted to make her scream it. She had better say it over and over again tonight until she lost her voice. Who cares if it was not even his birth name? Never had he felt more worthy of that name right now. No one would ever call Kylo Ren an innocent man. And how privileged was he to be bedding a queen amongst others? Tazaar Sangramoria, the most powerful female from the Forbidden Planet? His fellow men would call him a legend for it.

Yea, that's right. He would take her. Kylo Ren would take her in the name of the empire. Representing the First Order, he could show Noctem who was boss. Hell, he was not even going to do it with a weapon. Not even with Starkiller. Kylo Ren, the powerful dark knight would claim Noctem with nothing but his own manhood.

Besides, Kylo Ren was undeniably superior to that 300-pound sack of meat named Rousfan…

 _Wait…_

 _Rousfan…_

Right there, the magic was interrupted.

Dear gods, Tazaar wanted to do this with someone other than her lover? Naturally, a sick, uncertain voice was blocking out the sound of the beautiful music within. Something about this was kind of wrong. Not necessarily in a moral sense; morals were the last thing Ren could ever care about (after all, how could he really stay moral in his line of business?). It was more like an awkward kind of wrong, that kind of wrong one would feel if he wore bright colors to a funeral.

Well, whatever. It was not like Rousfan would ever know about this. It was not like this act really meant anything, either. He was not madly in love with Tazaar. She was merely an acquaintance, helping him experience full-blown sensuality for the first time.

But what if Tazaar wanted otherwise?

He stopped grinding.

The magic died.

The sweet bodily music ended.

For once, the sirens went off in his head.

 _No. Can't let feelings develop. That's how things get fucked up._

"Tazaar…"

"Yes, Kylo Ren?..."

Ren's eyes shot open to see that her black silk robe had already slid down her bare shoulders. She had nothing on underneath. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, which still embarrassed and bothered him by the way her crimson eyes gawked at him with lust.

 _Dammit, don't look at me like that._

"P-put your robe back on… Please…"

"Something wrong?..."

He sat up, biting his lip and turning his gaze downward. He shook his head. "I don't want to do this," he exhaled.

A brief pause. There was confusion in her tone. "K-Kylo Ren… I don't understand… I—"

He sighed. "It's not you," he explained, still looking downward. "It's just… I really don't think this is going to help. I think it's… going to do more harm than healing." Shortly after he finished that sentence, a soft, slow huff sounded. To his aversion, the air she had blown out seemed tainted with frustration, and conceivably, a bit of dejection. He wished he had not heard it, but what else could he do? It was random to pull out of the intimacy so suddenly, and going along with it earlier may have come off as deceiving. Still, it was best not to lead her on. He had no choice but to withdraw. His lifestyle had no place for little flings, so he could not act like so. Better for her to feel a little disappointed now than to be morbidly shattered later on.

He looked back up at her. She had put her robe back on and was refastening it. Her dead silence said a million things to him. If he knew anything about women, it was that particular silence—what most women did when they were pissed (other than Captain Phasma, of course, who was far from passive). The phrase "I'm sorry" was about to come out of his mouth, but he pursed his lips and held it in. Apologies were meaningless. He had nothing to be sorry for. He was actually doing her a favor, if anything. "Go ahead and be angry at me," he said callously, "but I'm only keeping our collaboration from getting complicated."

Tazaar made no eye contact with him. "You misunderstand," she replied as she moved from his hips to the edge of the bed. "I'm upset, but not at you. At myself."

The male stared at her blankly. "I refuse to believe that."

"No, it's true." She turned her face downward from him, cupping her hand over her face, yet there was no indication that she was crying. Instead, she released a weary sigh. "I'm really sorry about this… I shouldn't be doing this… I shouldn't have come to you tonight…"

"You're right. You shouldn't have," said Ren. He was not going to argue with her on that. _She_ was the one who came to his room unexpectedly.

His acquaintance rubbed her face and placed her hand in her lap. She kept on gazing downward, but he could see the glamour erased from her expression. Such a look reminded him very much of the one she showed him during that pivotal night on Noctem, when she had made her speech about the misfortunes of her people and family: the cold, lifeless look of a mournful woman. Ren's stomach churned at the potential meaning of it. Perhaps he had stopped their physical rendezvous a bit too late. If she had any romantic feelings for him, then the odds that working with her would be an awkward nightmare was far beyond likely. Curious but terrified of what he would see, he tuned into the Force, attempting to access her mind to view her train of thoughts. It was no use, though. She kept up the barriers to her mind, like always.

As if she knew what he just tried to do, she sighed again and shut her eyes, her dark brows scrunching. "Right. You probably want to know why," she murmured.

"Want" was not the right word. "I _should_ know why," retorted Ren.

Her eyes reopened. "The Force can be such a bitch sometimes," she stated. "You would know. When you're around people, it's not uncommon to see a little more than you really want to. The most draining is when you accidentally see someone else's whole life story."

He stayed mute. That was a rather unexpected answer. Where was she going with this?

"I almost forgot how much it sucks to be around daytime beings when I'm walking around during their bedtime. I see it most vividly around their sleeping hours, when they're thinking the hardest. I've only been here for, oh, what? A few days now? And by now, I'm pretty sure I've already seen _everyone's_ life story…. Heh… I'll tell you… You command some pretty fucked up souls on this base. It's alright, thought. I'm very much used to it.

"Still, out of all the things I've seen, there's only one life story that I just can't get over… Unfortunately, it's also the one that I see every single night now…"

A sharp pain darted through his chest. It was almost profound whose life story she was bringing up. He was almost sure what part of it, too.

"It's the same image every time… A boy," she illustrated. "Starlit eyes covered in jet-black locks. Emotional and shy… He's strange, but he's beautiful…"

Beautiful.

She added, "Beautiful, but misunderstood… Alone… Not many friends… No one seems to get it… He's trying to find his place. Trying to belong somewhere, but he feels like there's nowhere to go.

"His _home_ doesn't feel like that place… That comfort has been taken away from him… He's all alone at night, in his bed, trying to sleep… Trying to feel secure… Trying to feel like everything's okay. But he can't… The voices in the other room are too loud to ignore… They remind him that it really isn't okay…"

 _Dammit. Why are you so invasive?_

"His parents… Why did they have to be so sad and angry?... It wasn't fair… They chose to have unstable, lonely lives, but he didn't… It wasn't his choice, but why make him suffer, too?..."

 _Tazaar Sangramoria. No one should have ever taught you about the Force._

"I know what you're going to say to me. That it's none of my business, that you don't need my pity…"

His stare was grim. "So you have rummaged through my past, and now you have come to bed with me out of sympathy," he inferred. "Do you expect me to be flattered by this?"

"I didn't come to show you my sympathy," she explained. "I came to do something about it. I know they're not my memories, but they torment me every single night. I can't help it."

"Too bad," he said coldly. "They're there. And if they're not yours, then why should they torture you so? They're probably nothing compared to others' memories."

"That's true, but there's a reason why yours are the worst."

"Why?"

"Because they're almost just like mine."

"….."

"Yours I can relate to the most, Kylo Ren… I know what it's like to not have your family around to support you, especially when you're going through your worst."

Black eyes narrowed.

"Times get so tough when you're a teenager. Vampires aren't an exception." Her face turned further away. Her voice shook. "My parents were barely there during that point in life… My mother had passed while giving birth to my sister. My father, on the other hand, wasn't even there for me or my sister most of the time. He was always so absorbed in his duties… I had my sister, but she was young. She hardly knew anything. And _I_ was the one who was supposed to help her when she came to that point in her life, too. But how could I know how to help her when no one helped me to begin with?

"Now, your situation though…" Her voice grew lower. "Yours is probably a little worse than mine, because your family was not split by death… It angers me to see it… It's just plain selfish, especially what _your_ father did…"

 _Father._

"He and your mother… They were so self-absorbed in the problems that they caused on their own, so much that they neglected you in your time of need… To make things worse, he chose to break it off with her, to tear the family apart, _your last sanctuary_ … At that point, he made you _very_ alone…

"I could never bear to see my family split like that…

"If my mother was still alive, I would never let my father walk out like that…

"If he did, I'd kill him."

The last sentence shot from her snarled lips like an arrow.

Oh, how words can stop beating hearts.

In that room were nothing but two living, breathing corpses.

"Tazaar."

Mournful eyes turned to him. Never had blood-red scarlet looked so grey.

"There's… nothing we can do about it," he murmured. "That's how it is."

"Maybe we can."

Ren shook his head. "No," he said. "The past cannot be changed. Best to drop it and move on."

"But it still affects the present, doesn't it?" she replied. "The residues of the past are here. We are still alone. We can do something about that, can't we?"

He huffed. "Like what?"

Tazaar turned her whole self towards him. "You still need someone to lean on, and so do I."

"You do realize I have no place in my life for ardor…"

She looked down and grinned, shaking her head. "No, no, that's not what I'm talking about." She glanced up and continued, "You need someone to call family."

"The Order is my family," he ejected.

"Yet you don't have anyone you trust deeply. With your more personal things. Not even Snoke."

The male sighed and turned away. He shifted his body so that he sat over the edge of his bed. Looking over at his clock, the red numbers irked him to dismiss the queen and pretend this meeting never happened. Behind him, however, the sheets shifted from the other coming closer to him.

A hand rested on his shoulder like a butterfly. Still, he refused to turn the other way.

This time, she had the voice of a compassionate mother. "I know. I've crossed a lot of boundaries tonight," she said, "but notice that I have not thought less of you, threatened you or criticized you for what I've seen. Nor have I told a living, breathing soul anything about it. For that, I'm perhaps one of the only people you can trust with those things…. And look, I've even revealed some of my most personal things to you as well. I already have trust in you. I know that I can… Plus, we are clearly cut from the same cloth, you and I. Why would we not confide in each other, like siblings?"

Siblings? Obviously, they were not true flesh-and-blood family. She was asking for the kind of siblinghood that was perhaps much harder to achieve. How could they ever act that way? He barely knew Tazaar enough to even call her his friend. In addition, she was trying to seduce him just moments ago. How could their relationship work out to be like family love?

On the other hand, she was right. Maybe he did come to trust her a little more than he would normally trust someone with all his deepest secrets—those little scars and things tucked away into the depths of his heart and head. And a family-like relationship was much more fitting than a romantic one: there was no room in his life for a woman, but perhaps there was a bit of wiggle room in there for a new family. Just a small one, at that.

And then there were the scars. There was no guarantee that this would heal them, but it would be nice not to feel them so much.

Maybe, just maybe, it was worth a try.

"I've only known what it was like to have a sister," said Tazaar. "But I've always wondered what it was like to have a brother."

Suddenly, large limbs drew the dark-haired girl near.

She gasped in surprise.

"I may not be your real brother… But I can play the part…"

Scarlet eyes were made scarlet again.

"It's the least I can do for someone who gives me so much…"

Moon-glossed lips beamed with life.

With the life seeming to flow through her again, she returned the embrace. Being much taller than she was, the only room for her head was against his chest, next to his heart. While she nuzzled the side of her glowing face into his chest, he only gazed straight forward, expressionless as always.

They maintained the hug for almost a minute, then released. After that, Kylo Ren looked down, exchanging firm looks with his new "sister." She could only show off that usual glimmering look, this time graced by her fondness, like gazing at a newborn. "You know, it's funny," she whispered. "Physically, I'd be about the same age as you,… but in actuality, I'm ancient. Compared to us, you are an infant…. But that's okay. That suits you. You have just been reborn, after all. Ben Solo is dead, and you have sprung from his ashes… You've entered a new life. As Kylo Ren…

"As my baby brother."

~ooo~

Kylo Ren would hopefully have a good rest tonight. Not in the way she pictured it would end, but sure enough, her visit seemed to be a success.

She did not take any blood from him, however. They agreed to save that for tomorrow. Giazem was probably going to be a little upset with her sister for not bringing any dinner to her, but whatever. They were not going to starve. If anything, the girls could take a trip down to Starkiller's prison to feed on another useless captive.

Tazaar did not have to walk too far from the commander's quarters to get to hers. She and her sister were assigned a room just down the hall and around the corner—a two-person room, decent but nowhere near fit for royalty, even though it was the best that Starkiller had. The queen did not mind, but the only thing that bothered her about the quarters was having only one bathroom, which she had no other choice but to share with her little sister. Honestly, she dreaded it. The princess was _infamous_ for spending literally an hour in there yet not even taking the time to clean up after herself.

Lo and behold, as the vampire stepped into their room, she could already see the other's clothes carelessly dropped to the floor on her side of the room. The door to the bathroom was shut, with light and steam flowing from the cracks.

What a shame. She was really looking forward to a relaxing shower tonight. Giazem had probably used up all the hot water by now.

Tazaar sighed. "Perhaps I should check our messages while I wait," she mumbled. "Last I heard, the spies _were_ tracking Han Solo's whereabouts. Wonder if they've found anything yet…

"Mmmmmmh~…. Quite honestly,…

"I want to hear something about their investigation of that girl on Jakku."

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED…..))_


	4. Chapter 4

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, violence, nudity and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

"I'm sorry…. 'Baby brother?'…. _Really_?!"

"Well, he's not opposed to that name."

"There's no way in _fucking hell_ you're going to make me befriend him, let alone make me call him my… brother!"

"I didn't say you had to, Giazem…. Just show Kylo Ren a bit more kindness. That's all."

"Why should I? I give him physical power. That's more than enough of the kindness I need to show him."

"If we give more than just loyalty and power, he'll confide in us. With him, we can get so much more out of this alliance with the Empire besides money and protection."

"What else can we get out of this? All I see is the chance to complete the Skywalkers' curse. Right now, we're supposed to be fulfilling our grandfather's dying wish, for the sake of kin and kingdom. Our personal family business. Nothing more."

"That's the plan …"

"But instead of that, you're playing fairy godmother for this pathetic brat who calls himself powerful just for wearing a helmet, swinging around a souped-up lightsaber and breaking shit (seriously, what's the point of even lending him our force powers when that's really all he's ever going to do with them?). Who cares about his mommy and daddy issues? Who cares if he's lonely? That's his problem, not ours. Show that bastard no sympathy, Tazaar. We don't need to get involved in his miserable life. Other than his blood, he's a waste of our time!"

"Sister, please! Calm down and listen to me!"

"Okay, fine! I'm all ears, _Your Majesty_!"

"… I know what I'm doing… Trust me…. I know it sounds useless to be his friends, but it really isn't. It only makes this job a lot easier. You don't understand how committed to us he really is. Just take a look at how much he's putting on the line by trusting us to help him succeed in his campaign. If we wanted to, we could take that all away from him in the blink of an eye, and _he knows it_ , Giazem…

"But he gave us that opportunity, and because of what? Trust. So, while we work, all we have to do is keep that relationship with him…

"And since we've located the other two people needed to finish this job, we won't have to keep that up with him for very long.

"So, dear sister, just do this one simple favor for me, and be kind to our baby brother Ben Solo. It will be worth it, and we will fulfill Grandpa Ensidiur's curse in no time.

"I promise."

~ooo~

 _Present Day…_

~ooo~

"Now, sister, go on your way, and leave Cavan be until he calls you back. Besides, you've just barged in on me at a very bad time. I was in the middle of checking on something…"

"What do you mean?" asked Giazem, now giving her sister a puzzled look.

"Oh, you know, that _really important_ thing…."

"Details?"

"That thing with Ben Solo…. Remember?"

Giazem's face softened, her eyes growing a little wide. "Oh….. How's that coming along?"

"I'm working on it," replied Tazaar. "It's… getting there."

"Okay." The younger sister nodded. She turned to leave the bathroom.

"And Giazem, one more thing," stated her sister as she leaned over the edge of the bath.

"Yes, sister?" responded the other.

"Make sure you look your best. Snoke is visiting us this evening." Tazaar gave her sister a pleasant smile after she said this. The lady's smile revealed two prominently sharp fangs.

Giazem nodded, then walked out the bathroom, shutting both doors behind her.

Tazaar had already returned to relaxing in her bath. She closed her eyes, tuning into the Force once again. After a few minutes of meditation, she smiled and chuckled quietly.

 _Rey_. The pretty little no-one. Although star systems away from that girl right now, Tazaar had spent about ten minutes generating the perfect "fantasy" to tantalize that scavenger in her sleep. From what she was sensing, the vampire made her shout loud enough that she had woken herself up from her own orgasm. Clearly, the sign of a job well done, but it was over now. That was okay; she was already done messing with her for the night anyways. It was time to check up on someone else…

 _Baby brother_. Currently, he was with Snoke, on his way here to Noctem. Oh, could she ever feel him alright, much more so than she had felt Rey. It had always been that way, especially when he was such an explosive, emotional storm of a man. Right now, he seemed more emotional than ever. Understandable, since they had just barely escaped Starkiller with their lives recently, and on top of that was the continuation of Kylo Ren's training with Snoke.

Oh, yes. A mix of things flying in the hurricane in his head. A lightning bolt of fury, a gust of anxiety, a temperature of weariness…

And then, something else. Quite random. The debris of…. What was that? Hunger? Thirst? Want?...

No… She knew this one all too well…

Desire.

Tazaar beamed ear to ear. _Perfect._ Let that very storm keep flying. Let the storm rage on when she sees him. Tonight, she had just the thing to settle that storm.

~ooo~

For centuries had Queen Tazaar used the Force to master the power named _Libidine_ —to induce lust in other beings. Even without her Force powers, she was an empress of the sensual realm, familiarized and driven by all things erogenous, beautiful and pleasurable. Of course, some would warn against desire and call it a distraction, but she called it motivation. Everything done in life was to be done with passion, so she moralized. That way, perhaps everything done would be done exceptionally. Thus, it was no surprise these days that it had come to the extent where desire had a sprinkle of influence over her reign.

Thanks to her motivation, Tazaar was a skilled young craftswoman. A weaver, she called herself. Not of reed, cotton, or silk. She was a weaver of bodies. And although she had seen the fruits of her work many times over, the art of lust never ceased to amaze her.

As of late, she was preoccupied with her latest masterpiece—something she had been working on ever so vigorously since the day Starkiller was destroyed.

As of late, it was almost finished:

Kylo Ren and the pretty little no-one from Jakku.

~ooo~

 _THE END_


End file.
